


Cap's Cookies

by Rosebudwhite



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite





	Cap's Cookies

"This is ridiculous."  The spoon clattered to the floor.

It was the height of summer and she was trying to bake cookies for one of Chris’ charity events.  She did not have to, of course, but she liked to.  He did his bit by lending them his fame, she baked mediocre cakes and cookies for the kids who showed.

The constant running of the oven had made it unbearably hot in the kitchen so she was down to a bra and shorts, and she was frustrated enough to be ready to lose those too.  She had a bottle of cold beer beside her, but was having trouble holding it as her hands, and almost everything else, were covered in flour.  Hence dropping the spoon.

Chris was standing on the other side of the kitchen, shirtless, with his own beer, trying to sneak one of the cookies she had already baked.  She had attempted to pipe stripes on them to look like Captain America shields, but the heat was making them run and she was almost ready to give in and tell him to eat them.

As she leant over to take another spoon from a drawer he came up behind her and kissed her ear.

"Whatcha making this time?"

"Stop that!  Chocolate chip.  Want to taste?"  She held up her finger covered in cookie dough.

"Mmmm."  He licked the dough off her finger, and then went back to kissing her ear.  "Tastes good, but it’s missing something."

"No, no, no, what?  What are you talking about?"  Reaching around her, he took a fingerful of the dough and smeared it on her neck.  Pulling her closer to him, his hands ran up and down her waist, Chris slowly licked the dough off her neck.

"Much better."  He murmured in her ear.

"Chris!  Are you trying to distract me?  Because it’s not working at all."  She laughed.  He knew she was lying because her body shivered as his tongue probed deeper in her ear.

"Oh no.  If I were trying to distract you, I’d do something like this."  He rubbed the cold wet beer bottle over her nipple through the thin fabric of the bra.  It immediately hardened and she gasped.  "Or maybe this."  He reached for another fingerful of cookie dough and smeared it on her cleavage.  He then brought his finger up to her mouth and she sucked deeply on it.  He pulled both her arms up and placed them on the cupboards above her.  “Or maybe even something like this.”  He leant around her to kiss her cleavage, his hands unbuttoned her shorts and began to travel further downwards.

“Chris, what are you doing?  I don’t have time- ohh!”  Her voice broke off as he sunk a finger inside of her.  She was already so wet, it was hot as hell in the kitchen, and he had gone straight to her weak spots, her ears and neck.

He finished up with dough on her breast and came back up to kiss her ear.  “What was that you were saying?  I wasn’t distracting you?”

“Oh don’t, you are such a bastard.”  Her breath started to become more laboured as his thumb found her clit and the wonderful sensations started to run through her body.  With practiced ease, he found the right speed and pressure almost immediately.

"What’s wrong?"

"I want– Oh GOD!"  She broke off again as another finger entered her.

“What do you want?”  He would not let go of her ear.  She struggled to even speak as she dug her nails into the cupboard.  “What do you want, babe?”  He stopped to nibble on her neck for a few seconds and then returned back to her ear.  “Do you want me to fuck you?”

"No."  She managed to gasp out.  "I want you to get out of my kitchen so I finish these damn cookies."

She could feel his whole body laughing against her.  “Liar!”  His other hand moved to play with her breasts and he switched his mouth to the other ear.  “I think you really want me to fuck you.  Don’t you?”

"Yes, I do."

"I wanna hear you say it."  Her knickers were now drenched and he was not making it very easy for her to talk.

"Oh God, Chris.  Please.  I want you to fuck me NOW!"

"Okay."

He turned her around and kissed her as he unhooked the bra, which got tossed across the kitchen, narrowly missing the plates of already made cookies.  Her shorts and knickers hit the floor as he bent his head to kiss her breasts and nipples.  As his jeans join her clothes on the floor she found him without any underwear.

"Very convenient."  She whispered into his ear.  It was her turn to make him shiver now.  "Expecting to get lucky?"

He grinned cheekily.  ”Just trying to give you a stress reliever.”  He pushed all the baking equipment out of the way and lifted her up onto the counter.

“Don’t you dare wreck that dough, mister.  I don’t fancy spending the rest of the day in this kitchen.”

Chris just shook his head with a laugh and kissed her to make her shut up.  He pulled her to the very edge of the counter and plunged his cock deeply into her.  She was so wet that her body offered no resistance.

"Oh Chris, that feels sooo good."  The orgasm that had been slowly building in her was about ready to burst and all it took was a few more strokes.  Yet as her hands slammed down on the counter for support, one ended up in the bowl of cookie dough.  The orgasm washed over her and as it ebbed she started to laugh, and could not stop.

Chris’ eyes go wide in surprise and he bit down on his lip.  ”What?  Are you okay?”

"Err yeah.  That just feels really good."

“Good.  Hold on.”  His hands went under her arse and lifted her off the counter.  Her hands made a grab for him and, of course, smeared dough all over his back and shoulders.

“Oops.”  She giggled as Chris staggered slightly and bumped to the floor.

With her legs on either side of him and his hands on her hips, he guided her slowly back onto his cock.  She began to slide up and down, taking him deeper and deeper inside of her.  She leant forward and Chris began to thrust up, his cock hitting just the right spot inside of her and she began to shake with another orgasm once again.

She rolled him over so that he was now on top and wrapped her legs around him.  Sweat was now pouring off both of them and the heat from the nearby oven was only making it worse.  She reached up to cup his face in her hands, completely forgetting about the dough that was still on her hands, and one side of his face ended up covered in cookie dough.  She began to giggle again.  “Oops, again.”

His eyes got slightly bigger once again and he tried to kiss her through the giggles.  Her mouth was having none of it, but her pussy began to contract as the laughter grew.

"Oh God, crazy woman."  Chris drove into her one last time and she felt his orgasm start.  The giggles subside and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even further into her.  Chris collapsed on top of her and then managed to kiss her.  "Wow."

"Wow is right.  Except now we both need a shower."  Her voice went up on that last syllable as he slowly pulled out of her.  Chris grinned and she stood up and reached for her beer.  She took a few swigs and then rubbed it on her neck to cool her skin off.  "This kitchen is a mess.   _And_  I still haven’t finished the cookies!”

"The cookies can wait."  He told her, as he scooped her into his arms and carried her up the stairs.  "We need a shower first."

“You can explain why there aren’t any cookies tonight, then.”  She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him through even more giggles.


End file.
